Sorex Vinius
|Base ID = }} Sorex Vinius is an Imperial merchant in Solitude who works at The Winking Skeever. Background He has a sister, Minette Vinius, and can usually be found in The Winking Skeever. He admits that he dislikes Roggvir, as Roggvir would play pranks on him in his youth, and that as a young man he had feelings for Vivienne Onis. Interactions *He will task the Dragonborn with delivering Stros M'Kai Rum to Falk Firebeard at the Blue Palace. Falk offers leveled upon delivery of the rum. *If the Dragonborn steals from Sorex, or agrees to make the delivery whilst absconding with the rum, he will send hired thugs in pursuit. *If the Dragonborn attacks a member of Sorex's family, (such as his sister Minette Vinius), he will then "hunt" the Dragonborn and, upon approach, will ask the Dragonborn to explain. If the Dragonborn refuses then Sorex will attack but if an explanation is offered, Sorex becomes friendly again. *If Sorex dies, and the Dragonborn has made the delivery to Falk Firebeard for him, the Dragonborn will receive a letter from a courier with an inheritance of a small sum of 100 . Dialogue Marriage "Look at you. Wearing an Amulet of Mara. Are you saying you're available?" :Interested in me, are you? "You are pleasant company, more than pleasant. And what about you? Would you...be interested in a life together?" ::I'd be more than interested. "Good. The two of us, then. All of Skyrim should get ready to stand aside." ::No. Sorry. "Waste of time, then." Burning of King Olaf "Meat Pies. Try one for free, come back for more. Get your meat pies." "Get your festival meat pie. Specially made." :Did you say free meat pies? "I said "a free meat pie." As in one. Here's yours." Conversations ;Corpulus Vinius & Minette Vinius Corpulus: "Bring up some more mead, my boy. This cask's nearly tapped!" Sorex: "Yes, father. Which cask should we open?" Corpulus: "Just bring any of them, lad! Can't risk thirsty customers without mead to drink, even for a second!" or "Any of them! Just hurry up! No time for a debate when customers are thirsty!" Minette: "Bring the Blackbriar 195 Berry-Blend. It should be at its peak right now, and if it doesn't get served soon, it'll only go bad." or "We just got a cask of Old Gold 200 that has a crack in it. Better serve it now before it goes bad." or "Fat Toad 190 is always a crowd-pleaser. Father could probably charge extra." Sorex: "Good idea, sis. Maybe you ought to be in charge!" Corpulus: "Yes, yes, fine. Just hurry! Mustn't keep the customers thirsty!" Corpulus: "It's been a good week, my boy! Loud customers mean good cheer, and good cheer means a full till! You know, I ought to retire and leave you to run the Skeever, son!" Sorex: "I don't know, father... There's a whole world out there I want to see." or "You'd just spend your time here, bossing me around and yelling for more drinks. You're practically retired already..." Minette: "I could run the Skeever! You even said I'm almost as smart as you!" or "Why not let me run the Skeever? I already know lots about it!" Corpulus: "Don't be a silly girl! Running a bar's no job for a young lady." or "Hah! A girl running a bar? Don't be ridiculous, Minette!" Minette: "What about 'Auntie Faida' in Dragon Bridge? She runs a bar, and you said she's one of your favorite girls!" or "But you always say you want more girls in the bar to begin with!" Sorex: "Oh, brother..." or "Hah!" Corpulus: "That's it! I'm not retiring, ever! End of discussion!" or "Well, you see, that's a little complicated, and... you know what? Never mind. Guess I'm not retiring anytime soon." ;Evette San Evette: "Spiced Wine for the Winking Skeever?" Sorex: "Actually just a bottle for me today. I'm thinking of giving it to Vivienne." Evette: "Sure, Sorex. Just like you did the last one." Sorex: "The last one was warm up." ;Jaree-Ra Sorex: "I'm not interested, Jaree. No matter how many times you ask." Jaree: "You might want to rethink that. You're missing out on some opportunities, working in that bar." ;Roggvir's execution Svari: "They can't hurt uncle Roggvir. Tell them he didn't do it." Aldis: "Positions." Addvar: "Svari, you need to go home. Go home and stay there until your mother comes." Aldis: "Lock the city gate." Vivienne: "You should tell her that her uncle is scum that betrayed his High King. Best she know now, Addvar." Addvar: "You're all heart, Vivienne." Aldis: "Roggvir. You helped Ulfric Stormcloak escape this city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate for Ulfric you betrayed the people of Solitude." Beirand: "Traitor!" Sorex: "He doesn't deserve to speak!" Roggvir: "There was no murder! Ulfric challenged Torygg. He beat the High King in fair combat." Taarie: "Liar!" Roggvir: "Such as our way! Such as the ancient custom of Skyrim, and all Nords!" Jala: "Booooo." Sorex: "Booooo." Vivienne: "Cut 'em down!" Taarie: "Booooo." Aldis: "Guard. Prepare the prisoner." Roggvir: "I don't need your help." Aldis: "Very well, Roggvir. Bow your head." Roggvir: "On this day... I go to Sovngarde." Dialogue ;Roggvir's execution "Roggvir always talked about his honor. Seems to me honorable men don't get executed." :You were at the execution, right? "I showed up to watch, yeah. I don't know if they were right to execute him for what he did, but I'll tell you something... It couldn't have happened to a nicer guy." ::That seems rather harsh. "Listen, Roggvir and I grew up together. It was us, a few others and Vivienne. Vivienne Onis. I have no idea why, but one day, I told Roggvir I liked her. It was a stupid thing to do... He mocked me incessantly after that. From that point forward, every time Vivienne and I were anywhere close to each other, he made sure to humiliate me. He'd beat me up, dump mead on my head, anything he could get away with. Once he even slipped a beehive into my bed. We were children, sure. But Roggvir never outgrew that immaturity, or his cruelty. So any talk about him being an "honorable" Nord? Pure folly." ;General :So you work in the Winking Skeever? "Work in it? I own it." or :So you work here? "You could say that. I own the place." (If in the Winking Skeever) "Well... okay. My father owns the Winking Skeever. But it's the family business, so it'll be mine when he kicks off." or "My father owned it until he... passed on." (If Corpulus Vinius is dead) ;Delivery :Who's in charge of Solitude? "Jarl Elisif the Fair. Poor woman. Losing her husband and king like that. It was a dark day for us all. Damn, that reminds me, I have a delivery to make to her steward, Falk Firebeard. He ordered a special bottle of Stros M'Kai Rum." ::Good luck with that. "Yeah, thanks." ::I can deliver that for you. "Save me a lot of trouble. Here. Take it to the Blue Palace." Quotes ;General quotes *''"Don't mind me. I'm just running some errands for the old man."'' *''"I'm just running some errands for the old man... Err... For myself. I'm just running some errands for myself..."'' *''"I was done talking anyway."'' *''"New in town, right? If you need a place to sleep, head over to the Winking Skeever. We keep a fine inn."'' *''"Seems there's always more to be done..."'' *''"Glad you decided to check us out."'' *''"Soft sheets and hard liquor. What's not to like?"'' *''"Welcome to the Winking Skeever. Take a load off and enjoy the atmosphere."'' *''"Yeah. Next time."'' *''"You know, the Winking Skeever's not just the best inn in Solitude; it's also the only inn in Solitude!"'' *''"I think I expected more."'' - When walking away from Roggvir's execution *''"Stormcloak lover."'' - During Roggvir's execution *''"Get on with it."'' - During Roggvir's execution *''"I guess it's all over. I expected... I don't know what I expected."'' - When talking about Roggvir's execution ;Marriage quotes *''"This is the happiest day of my life! Where should we live? My home is your home now, of course."'' —After the wedding, before choosing a residence *''"I'll see you at home, then. Don't keep me waiting!"'' —After choosing where to live *''"I've seen bigger houses, but its yours, so I like it. Now, I think I'll be opening a store, in case you're ever away."'' —First time greeted in home *''"I should be asking you the same question, but all right, I'll cook. Here, try this. And don't you dare ask for another one before tomorrow!"'' —When asked to cook a meal *''"Leaving? Take the world by storm, dearest."'' —Ending conversation *''"You and I, we're the only people in Skyrim worth loving, that's what I think."'' —Passing comment *''"What do you need, love? Ask anything."'' —Passing comment *''"Of course it has. Would you expect anything less of me? Here, this is your half, my love."'' —Asked for store's profits Trivia *He seems to use alcohol as a means of seduction; he will ask Evette San for a bottle of Spiced Wine to offer Vivienne despite having plenty of it in the Winking Skeever. If Erdi enters the inn he will offer her a drink "on the house" in a flirtatious tone. He may continue to do so even when married to the Dragonborn, if the chosen home is the Winking Skeever. *At around 3:30–3:35 am, Vivienne Onis and Sorex will meet halfway up the stairwell of the Solitude Windmill (south gate) and share dialogue with each other; Sorex will give her mead for free. Since Sorex has feelings for Vivienne, the dialogue contains him saying, "This ones on the house," and Vivienne replying, "Oh, why thank you." *When asked about the execution, he will state that he thinks it was a little harsh, but that as a child Roggvir had not exactly been kind to him, as he would stick beehives in Sorex's bed or tease him in public. *With installed, if he is married to the Dragonborn and the Dragonborn has adopted children, when the dialogue option "How are the kids?" is selected, he will seem to dislike every single house he is moved into except Proudspire Manor in Solitude. *At the festival during "Tending the Flames," he hands out free "meat pies." However, the pies are just normal apple pies. *If the Dragonborn chooses to live with Vinius, the Winking Skeever will become their new home. *Sorex is voiced by the same actor who also provided for Lucan Valerius, Falion, Sild the Warlock, and Master Vampires. Sorex is also the only Marriage candidate that has this voice. Bugs * If Sorex Vinius is married, the dialogue option for having him cook something can disappear. While this dialogue option can appear, it seems it can also randomly disappear. *If the quest to help Angeline Morriad find out about her daughter is accepted, before speaking to Sorex, the dialogue for his quest to deliver the Stros M'Kai Rum will not appear. Appearances * de:Sorex Vinius es:Sorex Vinio fr:Sorex Vinius ru:Сорекс Виний pl:Sorex Vinius Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters